leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.145
(August 21st) *Champion rework: *Champion tweaks: |Related = *V1.0.0.145 Patch notes |Prev = V1.0.0.144 |Next = V1.0.0.146 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch but they were not made available until Thursday, August 16th. * : limited availability for Gamescom 2012; will become a legacy skin on August 19th. * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Tuesday, August 21st * League of Legends V1.0.0.145 英雄 : released on August 21st * After the completion of some further testing on PBE, Rengar was released seven days after the actual patch. * (Innate): While in brush or stealth, Rengar will leap at the target when using his basic attack. Rengar builds 1 Ferocity with each ability he uses on enemies. When reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar's next ability becomes empowered, granting it a bonus effect. * : Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus damage and grants him increased Attack Speed for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar deals enhanced damage and his Attack Speed bonus increases. * : Rengar lets out a battle roar, damaging enemies and gaining bonus Armor and Magic Resist for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar heals himself for a percentage of his maximum health. * : Rengar throws a bola at his target, slowing them for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar roots the target. * : Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing and revealing all enemy champions in a large radius around him. He gains Movement Speed and rapidly generates Ferocity while stealthed. * General ** Base Health Regen reduced to 8.25 from 9.85 ** Health Regen per level reduced to 0.75 from 0.85 ** Base Attack Damage reduced to 56 from 60.1 ** Attack Damage per level increased to 3.5 from 3 * (Innate) ** Delay increased to 9 seconds from 7 seconds ** No longer deactivates when damaged by lane minions ** Now displays the Health Regen gained in the tooltip * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from 12/11/10/9/8 ** Movement Speed increased to 35% at all ranks from 15/20/25/30/35% ** Movement Speed duration adjusted to 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5 seconds from 4 at all ranks ** Base damage increased to 30/55/80/105/130 from 30/45/60/75/90 ** Silence duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 2.5 at all ranks ** Now removes slows on activation ** Can now critically strike again ** Buff duration reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6 ** Fixed: Garen's next basic attack after Decisive Strike no longer occurs unusually quickly ** Fixed: Decisive Strike is no longer consumed if Garen fails to finish attacking ** While performing Decisive Strike, Garen now continues to follow his target if they are moving * ** Changed to passively increase Armor and Magic Resist by 20% rather than 0 to 25 based on kills ** Damage reduction adjusted to 30% from 20/24/28/32/36% ** Active now additionally grants 30% Crowd Control Reduction ** Duration adjusted to 2/3/4/5/6 seconds from 3/3/3/3/3 ** Cooldown adjusted to 24/23/22/21/20 seconds from 30/27/24/21/18 * ** Damage adjusted to 20/45/70/95/120 (+0.7/0.8/0.9/1.0/1.1 total Attack Damage) from 50/90/130/170/210 (+1.4 bonus Attack Damage) ** Damage dealt to minions increased to 75% from 50% ** No longer removes slows on activation or reduces the duration of incoming slows while active ** Ignores unit collision during Judgment but takes a 20% Movement Speed penalty when spinning through minions ** Fixed: Judgment no longer locks out Garen from taking other actions longer than intended * ** Cooldown adjusted to 160/120/80 seconds from 140/120/100 * : ** Fixed: Remove Scurvy now removes blinds. : * General ** Improved the responsiveness of his basic attacks, primarily in Hammer stance ** Fixed: The first basic attack after swapping to Mercury Cannon is now more responsive * (Innate) ** Champion kills or assists reduce Death Lotus's cooldown by 10 seconds and refresh basic abilities * ** 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 second cooldown ** Katarina throws a dagger which deals 50/85/120/155/190 (+0.5 Ability Power) magic damage. The dagger bounces to the 4 closest enemies dealing 10% less damage with each bounce ** Enemies hit are marked for 4 seconds. Katarina's basic attacks or spells will consume the mark dealing 15/30/45/60/75 (+0.2 Ability Power) magic damage * ** 4 second cooldown ** Whirls daggers in a circle dealing 40/80/120/160/200 (+0.5 bonus Attack Damage) (+0.35 Ability Power) magic damage. If she hits an enemy Champion, Katarina gains 12/20/28/36/44% Movement Speed for 1 second * ** 14/12/10/8/6 second cooldown ** Moves to a target's location. Deals 40/70/100/130/160 (+0.5 Ability Power) magic damage if the target is an enemy ** After using Shunpo, Katarina gains 20% damage reduction for 3 seconds * ** 60/55/50 second cooldown ** Becomes a flurry of blades, throwing daggers at the closest 3 enemy Champions dealing 400/500/600 (+3 bonus Attack Damage) (+1.75 Ability Power) magic damage over 2 seconds ** Daggers apply Grievous Wounds, reducing incoming healing by 50% for 3 seconds * ** Ability Power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2 * ** Slight increase in the speed of the jump ** Now places Pantheon slightly in front of the target instead of directly on top of the enemy * ** Fixed a bug where Dragon's Descent would hitch on initial use when using skins * ** Damage on impact increased to 10/20/30/40/50 (+0.4 Ability Power) from 9/18/27/36/45 (+0.14 Ability Power) ** Poison Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.1 from 0.14 ** Fixed: Fixed a bug where the poison was lasting longer than intended ** Fixed: Damage values will now update correctly when Teemo hits a unit with a lower level Toxic Shot poison * ** Fixed: Piercing Arrow no longer sometimes fires from a point above his bow ** Fixed: Piercing Arrow now more reliably hits targets at the end of its range * ** Ability Power ratio on Blight stack detonation increased to 0.02 per stack from 0.01 * ** Missile width increased to 100 from 60 ** Increased missile visibility ** Spread range from primary target to nearby targets increased to 550 from 450 ** Tendril break range increased to 600 from 550 * ** Fixed: Timeout tone will now play properly * (Innate) ** Now properly cancels spell casts upon activation * ** Destroying a seed no longer breaks spell shields ** Plant selection radius increased slightly * ** Modified the vine particle to be easier to see Proving Grounds * Nexus turrets ** Amount increased back to 2 from 1 ** Health reduced by 900 ** Armor reduced by 20 ** Base Attack Damage reduced by 30 General * Friend List notes ** Pending the completion of some further testing on PBE, Friend List notes will be released at a future date * Updated tooltips for Cho'Gath * The main HUD health and mana bars will now display regen per second as opposed to regen per 5 seconds * The "Reset HUD" button in the "Interface Options" menu will now set the global scale value to the correct amount * Fixed: Wraiths and Lesser Wraiths no longer state they steal life in the tooltip Undocumented Changes 英雄 * renamed to . * Lore was changed. * Skins : Bilgewater, Mercenary, Red Card and Kitty Cat artwork changed. * will now continue to creep from corpses of those affected while alive, rather than fizzling. This includes targets dying to it's initial damage. General * Jungle monsters now have idle sounds. Control * Smart-cast item usage hotkeys are now set by default to Shift+(1 - 6), the number corresponding to its respective inventory slot. * Joke default hotkey changed to Ctrl+1 from Shift+1. * Taunt default hotkey changed to Ctrl+2 from Shift+2. * Dance default hotkey changed to Ctrl+3 from Shift+3. * Laugh default hotkey changed to Ctrl+4 from Shift+4. Patch Preview video References Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.145 en:V1.0.0.145 fr:V1.0.0.145 pl:V1.0.0.145